fantomopediafandomcom_ru-20200215-history
Scottgames.com
Scottgames.com — сайт, созданный Скоттом Коутоном. История Сам сайт был создан 11 февраля 2003 года Скоттом. На нём Скотт выкладывал свои первые игры, которые были бесплатны: Elemage, Stellar Gun, Gunball, Ships of Chaos и RPG Max. * 21 марта 2003 года название сайта было изменено с scottgames.com на 3D Cornerstore, а Скотт опубликовал туда платные 3D модели. * 13 июля 2003 года сайт был на время закрыт. * 12 октября 2003 года сайт был снова открыт и был переименован на scottgames.com. А Скотт выпустил три новых игры: Legend of Flan (1,2,3). * 3 февраля 2004 года сайт был снова временно закрыт. * 24 августа 2004 года Скотт заявил, что его сайт скоро будет закрыт навсегда. * 1 сентября 2007 года сайт был снова открыт и Скотт выпустил новую игру — Desolate Room, и заявил, что ему нужны деньги на постройку разных детских площадок в Афганистане и на пожертвование в Фонд Христианских Детей. * 14 сентября 2008 года сайт был обновлён, в нём было написано что Скотт больше не собирает деньги на благотворительность. * 23 июня 2011 года на сайте Скотта вышла новая игра — The Pilgrim's Progress. * 29 апреля 2012 года на сайте Скотта вышла ещё одна новая игра — The Desolate Hope. * 8 августа 2014 года на сайте Скотта вышла — пять ночей с фредди. * 18 августа 2014 года пять ночей с фредди вышла в Steam. * 15 ноября 2014 года игра вышла на Android, 20 ноября 2014 года вышла на IOS. * 10 ноября 2014 года вышла игра пять ночей с фредди 2 в Steam. * 13 ноября 2014 года игра вышла на Android,19 ноября 2014 года вышла на IOS. * 2 марта 2015 года вышла игра пять ночей с фредди 3 в Steam. * 7 Марта 2015 года игра вышла на Android,12 Марта 2015 года игра вышла на IOS. * 24 июля 2015 года вышла игра пять ночей с фредди 4. * 25 июля 2015 года игра вышла на Android, 3 августа 2015 года игра вышла на IOS. * С сентября 2015 года Скотт начал разработку новой игры "пять ночей с фредди мир" * 22 января 2016 года Пять ночей с фредди мир вышла в Steam, но позже была удалена и добавлена как 3D версия на GameJolt. * 17 февраля 2016 на сайте Скотта Появился новый тизер с новой игрой. * 1 апреля 2016 на сайте Скотта появился тизер, на котором изображены фредди и кекс в скафандре и надпись: FNAF 57: Freddy in Space!!! In space, no one can hear you get jumpscared! Coming Spring 2031. (''рус.Фредди'' в космосе! В космосе, никто не может услышать твоего испуга! Выход весной 2031 г.).Раньше являлось первоапрельской шуткой от Скотта. Сейчас является одной из мини-игр пять ночей с фредди мир в Update 2. * 14 апреля 2016 на сайте появился тизер с буквами A, I, E, O, I, O, при освещении картинки появлялись слова There never и буква N. * 23 апреля 2016 года на обновлённом тизере оказались слабо освещённое лицо аниматроника и надписи "Сестринская локация", There was never just one" (рус.'' Здесь никогда не было только одной), что являлось намёком на пять ночей с фредди сестринскую локацию. * '''13 мая 2016' Вышел пять ночей с фредди мир обновление 2. * 16 мая 2016 на сайте появился тизер с неизвестным аниматроником (предположительно, бейби) и надписью "Everyone, please stay in your seats" (рус. Все, пожалуйста оставайтесь на своих местах),которую она говорила в одной и секретны концовок пять ночей с фредди мир. * 7 октября 2016 года пять ночей с фредди сестринская локация вышла в Steam, 25 декабря вышла на Android, 7 января на iOS. * 17 июня 2017 появился арт, где изображен неправильный фредди Также, если в поле ввести ID который на арте,мы можем увидеть арты с неправильным бонни и неправильным волком. * 2 декабря 2017 Вышел тизер о скором выходе новой игры. * 4 декабря 2017 в Steam появилась игра пять ночей с фредди симулятор пиццерии. * 13 декабря 2017 пять ночей с фредди симулятор пиццерии была выложена и на Gamejolt. * 18 февраля 2018 Появился тизер с 40 ячейками. * 23 февраля 2018 Появился тизер с полным ростером новой игры, а также ее название ультимейтная настраиваемая ночь. * 4 мая 2018 Был закончен прогресс персонажей в ультимейтной настраиваемой ночи. * '27 Июня 2018 'Вышла ультимейтная настраиваемая ночь. Категория:1234 Категория:Очень нужная котегория Категория:Очень нужная категория Категория:Очень нужнеый коатегория Категория:Очень нужная коатегория Категория:Сайты Категория:Куыкауауыа Категория:Ыаыу Категория:А Категория:П Категория:Кп Категория:Пппв Категория:Пв Категория:Пккв Категория:Пвпвк Категория:Кв Категория:Пвк Категория:Пвкп Категория:1 Категория:2 Категория:3 Категория:4 Категория:5 Категория:6 Категория:7 Категория:8 Категория:9 Категория:0 Категория:10 Категория:11 Категория:12 Категория:13 Категория:14 Категория:15 Категория:16 Категория:17 Категория:18 Категория:19 Категория:20 Категория:21 Категория:22 Категория:Уакпквв Категория:Пе Категория:Еар Категория:Аоан Категория:Абвгдеёжзийклмнопрст